Sinnoh League: Jaxs' Adventure
by Sunflowermaster
Summary: Jaxs' adventure through the Sinnoh League. Through mud or hail this guy will fight his way through any pokemon that comes his way to become the champion.
1. Prologue

This story takes place in the Sinnoh league, but will involve and have **TONS** of pokemon from other Regions. If you or any other person has a comment or suggestion for the story then please, **PLEASE** review this story and tell me. Thank you.

Jaxs woke up on his 10 birthday to his family Poochyena, , a black dog with grey stripes down his back also nicknamed nicknamed Moose, licking his face. He slowly and groggily pushed Moose's face away.

Poochyena growled with annoyance.

"Oh relax you silly dog, it's just me and you should be nice to me since it is, my birthday." pronounced Jaxs almost talking to himself.

Moose barked a small whimpering bark that meant that he was sorry.

Jaxs got up out of his small bed and rubbed Moose's head. Moose's eyes slowly blinked in gratitude. Jaxs stopped and then walked to his closet wear he got his normal clothes which contained green mesh shorts and an orange t-shirt that had a picture of a forest. (weird huh, an orange forest, lol) Jaxs then walked out of his door, through his hallway, and downstairs into the kitchen were he met his Dad and Mom.

"Hey hunny, how was your sleep?" questioned Jaxs' Mom. His Mom was a small petite lady that always had on her cooking clothes

"It was awesome. I fell asleep in a blink and the surprise wake up wasn't that bad either." replied Jaxs.

Moose barked in agreement.

"Haha I guess Moose was excited, for today is your big day." Said Jaxs' Dad with a big hearty laugh. Jaxs' Dad was always laughing through his hiker-like clothes and his big, fat build.

After Jaxs and his parents had finished there morning talk and Jaxs had finished his cereal the real conversation started from his Dad.

"Now that you are 10 years old your Mom and I believe that you are ready for this gift." Dad said. While saying this his Dad handed him a big box wrapped in green and blue striped wrapping paper.

"Go ahead Hunny and unwarp it."

Jaxs unwrapped it and what he found made him speechless.

"No way…" Jaxs whispered to himself. Inside of the box was a glass case with a red bottom and top. Inside of the glass was a black egg with green dots all around it (yeah I know, a bit different to what normal eggs look like, but hey this gives it character).

"We have decided that you, Jaxs, are going to start your pokemon journey. We have already talked to Professor Rowan and he gave us this pokedex and 10 pokeballs for you. They are in a bag he also gave us." said Dad.

"Talking about that bag, I don't see it anywhere in the box." asked Jaxs.

"Professor Rowan said that he will give you that right before you set off, you know near the north exit of the village."

"Oh yeah, well thank you so much. I guess I better head off then. Love you and I will check in with you as soon as I get to a pokemon center. Bye" Jaxs' last words were.

And so ends the prologue. I know that it is a bit slow, but this will create suspense later on. So **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW** and if 1 person reviews enough I might let them be in the story. (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) and if Patinator is reading this thanks for the reply and reading this. And see what the egg will hatch as.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Ally

Chapter 1: A New Ally

Jaxs' walked down the street until he made his way past the 3 other houses in his village until he walked to the exit of Twinleaf Town and the beginning of Route 202. There he met Professor Rowan who happily greeted him.

"Hey there Jaxs, I see that you made your way here quite fast." said Professor Rowan.

"Ha-ha so true. As soon as Mom and Dad told me that I could now go have my own adventure, I darted out of there with my new pokemon egg and walked straight down here." Jaxs explained.

"Well here is your bag. Complete with everything that you will need on your journey, until you get to a PokeMart." Professor Rowan handed Jaxs the beige bag that was full of pockets that were as well full of supplies. "I also added something to that bag you have there, Jaxs. I took out the middle section and made it an egg holder pocket. Now you can put you egg in the bag instead of carrying that big old case you have."

"Well thanks Professor, but I should really get a move on."

And with this the Professor said goodbye to Jaxs and with that Jaxs headed into the dark, tall grass. Jaxs had only walked about 20 feet before he came upon a very rare pokemon. Jaxs searched through his new bag for that Pokedex thing he was given. He pushed the red phone-like device up. The devices touch screen easily sliding upwards. Jaxs pointed the Pokedex at the pokemon in front of him.

"Duskull, the ghost pokemon. It is said that it passes through walls to scare bad children and it often chases prey doggedly, but never catches them." announced the Pokedex in a female robotic voice.

"Sweet, a Duskull. But how am I supposed to fight it. Oh well maybe I will get lucky by throwing a rock at it or something." Jaxs said to himself.

Jaxs slowly walked up to the Duskull and pick up a small rock. He then threw it at the Duskull and the small red and blue rock went flying through the air. Duskull turned around and the rock went flying straight through his face, which had a skull mask on its face.

"What in the world!" Jaxs thought. "Oh well, maybe I scared it enough to catch it, if a ghost type can even be scared."

Duskull look confused about the rock that went through his head until he saw Jaxs rummaging through his bag to find a pokeball. Duskull tried to take off, but Jaxs had thrown the red and white pokeball in time and it hit Duskull on his nose hole on his mask. Duskull turned a bright red and started to lose its shape. Then the pokeball snapped open and Duskull turned into a streak that zoomed through the air and into the average pokeball. The ball dropped to the damp ground, but wasn't damaged because the tall grass cushioned its fall. Jaxs looked astonished that he had actually hit the Duskull with the ball. Jaxs' eyes grew big as he watched the pokeball sway side to side. Each time the ball rolled to each side, the button on the middle of the ball blinked. 1, 2, 3 rolls and then the pokeball clicked.

Jaxs just looked astonished and then finally shouted: "Yeah I caught a Duskull!"

Jaxs ran up to the pokeball and took it in his hand. His finger clicked the middle button of the pokeball and accidentally held the button instead of clicking it. The pokeball all of a sudden shrunk into a miniature pokeball that was only an inch by an inch.

"What in the world just happened?" questioned Jaxs and of course doing the obvious thing he click the button again. This time the ball grew back to its normal size.

"Huh, that's interesting. So it must be that when it's normal size you click it once for the pokemon to come out and you hold it for its storage size. That's pretty smart." Said Jaxs out loud. "Okay then. Let's test my theory out. Go Duskull!" Jaxs clicked the pokeball and out zapped Duskull through a red beam of light.

"Dusk-Dusk-Skull" Duskull moaned.

"Wow that truly sounds like a ghost. That voice sounded like it came from a whole different pokemon that wanted to kill me." Jaxs said to Duskull, even the pokemon had started to hover above his head to inspect him.

"Hey Duskull how would you like to help me fight my way through the Sinnoh League to become the champion?"

Duskull replied by nodding his head, well actually his whole body up and down. He then zoomed in front of Jaxs head and just looked him straight in the eye.

"Well then, let's go to the next city!" Jaxs exclaimed in joy.

Author's Note: Yes I know Duskull is a Hoenn Pokemon, how does that work? Well if you think about it in Pokemon Pearl you can get Duskull after you get the Nation Pokedex. So that means that those other pokemon have been there all along you just couldn't get to them without the other pokemon. But the pokemon were still there and that is why Jaxs caught one. Thank You for reading and PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2 The Generation Match

Chapter 2: The Generation Match

As he had done for the last 2 hours Jaxs was still wondering through the grass with Duskull being his lookout. He had grown bored and started to ponder his situation. His mind slowly came to the decision that they were lost and that they would never escape this stupid grass. Then his mind wandered over to Duskull and how would they turn out as Pokemon and Trainer. This topic kept him busy until they had finally reached an opening with a small stream flowing through it and a nice tree planted at the end of it.

"Hey Duskull, let's stay here for a while. I want to do some training with you." said Jaxs to Duskull.

The small ghost pokemon complied with happiness by zooming over to the open field as fast as he could.

"Now Duskull, try using Astonish on me!" Jaxs ordered.

Duskull looked at Jaxs and tilted his head meaning that he didn't know that move.

"Okay. So if you didn't know that move that means you probably aren't that high leveled. So, Duskull try using Ominous Wind."

Duskull made his little arms, or flaps as Jaxs could see, stick in front of him. Then the "arms" turned a shining black and started to flap up and down. This called air to be pushed at high rates causing the air to turn into the attack Ominous Wind. The attack blew Jaxs off of his feet and he hit the tree.

"Wow, that was awesome Duskull." as soon as he said that Duskull's eyes turned yellow for a second and then turned back to their creepy red. This signaled that Duskull's attack, defense, special everything, speed, and evasiveness stats were raised.

"Okay Duskull try using feint attack on that tree over there."

Duskull's arms made a fist and then turned purple. Duskull then faded in color to turn a ghost invisible and then zoomed toward the tree and punched a big dent into it. The whole tree should and some Sitrus Berries fell from the tree. Jaxs tried picking one of them up, but an Aipom ran out of nowhere and slapped Jaxs until he ran away from the berries.

**Battle Commence:**

"Perfect, Duskull, now we can train you. Quick use feint attack." Jaxs told Duskull

Like before Duskull's fists turned purple and he zoomed towards Aipom and hit him on the cheek. Aipom took serious damage from that hit because of the fact that it was a critical.

"Quick Aipom us double slap on Duskull!" shouted an anonymous voice from behind the tree.

Aipom jumped into the air and landed right behind Duskull.

"No DUSKULL!" Jaxs screamed as he thought Duskull was going to feint.

Luckily though, Aipom's double slap just went straight through Duskull being that a normal type can't touch a ghost type.

"Duskull counter with another feint attack!"

Duskull landed a punch on Aipom, but only on his big-hand tail that did not do much damage.

"Aipom, use payback." shouted the mysterious voice again. Unfortunately Aipom's tail turned purple and struck Duskull on the side of his body. Duskull immediately feinted due to the power Aipom used during that attack. Aipom jumped up and down in excitement and finally the mysterious voice showed itself. A tall boy about 13 years old strutted towards Duskull and carried the pokemon to Jaxs.

"I believe that this is you pokemon." said the boy.

"Thanks I guess, but who the hell are you!" Jaxs asked.

"Well first off that Duskull sort of sucks at battling, and secondly my name is Michael. And finally the only other thing that you need to know is that I will also be there to drown your dreams whenever they get too high." Michael stated in a very arrogant way.

Jaxs returned Duskull to his pokeball and just turned his back on Michael. Jaxs didn't want to have to fight this guy over a battle, but what he really wanted to do was just forget the battle. So Jaxs left the battle scene.

"This isn't over you know shrimp! I will see you again and then I will destroy you again!" Michael screamed so that Jaxs would hear him as he strutted away.


	4. Chapter 3 & 4: A Rest to Remember

Author's Notes: I specifically made this story 2 chapters because on the little next bar it says: 2. chapter 1: blah blah and that is just confusing so here is 2 very short chapters. also i had this a bit longer but my computer did not save this file so i lost all of it. So here is the partial reconstruction of chapters 3 & 4, I promise that chapter 5 will be extra long to make up for this

Chapter 3

Jaxs had just left his battle with the arrogant Michael and was once again pushing through the grass to find Jubilife City. There in the middle of the city (or the edge, Jaxs couldn't remember for the life of him) was a Pokemon Center which he could get his pokemon healed and in return he could get some rest. This thought drove Jaxs through every patch of grass, and mud, and every pokemon Duskull and he had fought. Eventually Jaxs broke the forest of grass and entered Jubilife City.

"Perfect Duskull, Now you and I can rest up." Jaxs said to Duskull.

Duskull floated around Jaxs head and eventually landed on his shoulder. This allowed Jaxs to keep on walking and soon he arrived at the red topped hospital. Jaxs walked through the automated blue door.

"Hello there. May I take your pokemon?" asked the pink haired lady who apparently was Nurse Joy.

"Sure, but do you also check up on eggs?" asked Jaxs because he hadn't paid attention to his egg at all throughout his journey so far.

"Why yes we do. Do you have an egg?" Nurse Joy asked with a hint of curiosity. It sounded like she wanted to know what kind of pokemon it was going to turn out to be.

"Yes I do." Jaxs handed Nurse Joy the egg from her. "May I also have a room please?"

"It would be my pleasure." Nurse Joy replied. And with that she gave Jaxs a room key and he left her with his pokemon. Jaxs walked over to a couple of stairs that led upwards towards the accommodations supplied to trainers. He then took a sharp right and room 169 was right ahead of him. Jaxs slowly walked up to it and stuck the small key into the hole. He turned it anti-clockwise and the door clicked. He twisted the door handle and he entered the small room which slightly resembled his room at home. This made Jaxs fall asleep in the over sized red bed faster then he normally would. In his sleep he dreamed about everything from what was inside his egg to what was Michael doing at that time (which was absolutely absurd considering that he was dreaming at like 12:45 A.M.). After those few dreams he remembered nothing.

Chapter 4

In the morning Jaxs woke up with a bright smile on his face and new energy in his body. He got up and took a shower. After his refreshing shower he put back on his clothes and rushed down to the lobby, where Nurse Joy was waiting for him.

"How was your sleep Honey?" Nurse Joy asked.

When Jaxs heard the word "Honey" it made him feel very homesick. His Mom always said that word every morning. This resulted to Jaxs looking the other way to Nurse Joy.

"Did I say something wring?" Nurse Joy sounded very upset.

"No, no. You said nothing wring. It's just I am a bit homesick." Jaxs said.

"Well a trainer can''t have an adventure without having some homesickness. Trust me. My little girl would also call after she felt homesick. But now she is all grown up to a full 12 years old and I never see here any more. If only.." Nurse Joy was cut off by Jaxs' dumfounded reply of: "Wait. You have a daughter!"

"Of course I have a daughter. I do have a life you know! Not all Nurses just sit around in the Pokemon Center and heal all day!" Nurse Joy was starting to sound a bit annoyed.

Jaxs decided not to give one of his smart-ass comments back but instead apologized and then was abruptly handed his pokemon back. He took them and left the Pokemon Center quite fast. He then very quickly decided to go train Duskull against some trainers because his first gym battle wasn't that far away.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 5: Big Girls Don't Cry

Jaxs had just left the Pokemon Center and decided that training Duskull was his best option before his Gym Battle. Duskull wasn't that high of level and a whole bunch of pokemon could easily take him out, so his goal was to teach Duskull at least 2 new moves before the gym battle and his journey to get there. And so Jaxs walked out of Jubilife City and straight into the grass of Route 203.

He was not walking long before he saw a, well in his eyes beautiful, girl. He was stunned and could not say anything. This ended up as him staring at her in a very creepish way. He was too mystified to notice that she had noticed him and was walking right up to him.

"What in hell's name are you doing, creep?" the girl asked Jaxs.

Jaxs was speechless and so continued to stare at her.

"Okay weirdo, if all you're going to do is stare at me then I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If I win you will never, ever stare at a girl you like and will instead leave them alone!" the Girl stated.

This snapped Jaxs out of his trance and he pulled out his red and white pokeball. He chucked it and in mid-air Duskull popped out with a red light beam.

"Dus-dus-skull" Duskull said.

"A Duskull hey, well then Happiny come on out!" the girl shouted while chucking a pink and red pokeball, called the heal-ball, into the air. A small pink pokemon came out of it. This so called pokemon was only about 2 feet tall and had what looked like a pony tail sticking up out of his head. Then Happiny also had a pouch with a creamy white egg inside.

Jaxs told himself. "I wonder why did she choose Happiny if normal attacks don't work on ghosts and vise-versa? Oh well, Duskull use faint attack on Happiny!" Jaxs ordered.

"Happiny dodge the punch by running through Duskull. Once you have reached the other side use shadow ball and aim it at Duskull's back!" the Girl countered.

Duskull's fists turned purple and he zoomed towards Happiny. Happiny waiting for the attack to hit and just before Duskull swung his fist, Happiny ran through his body. Duskull tried hitting Happiny before she reached him, but the little pink pokemon was faster. Happiny easily passed through the ghost pokémon's body and quickly turned around after getting the entire way through. Happiny opened her mouth and a small black ball was forming. It was continually getting bigger and bigger and the black ball was starting to produce what looked like black electricity.

"Okay now Happiny, shoot it!" the Girl shouted. Happiny heard the command and the shadow ball went hurdling into Duskull. Duskull tried turning around and evading it, but unfortunately the ball smacked right in the middle of his face. Duskull's eyes went immediately spiraled and the ghost floated down to Earth. Jaxs ran over to his pokemon and picked it up.

"You did a great job Duskull. Maybe Nurse Joy will let us back into her Pokemon Center for a rest." Jaxs said to soothe Duskull and hit the ghost with his pokeball.

"I believe that I have won unless you have some other pokemon." The Girl said.

While rummaging through his bag he said: "Unless you count this egg here." And he pulled out the glass case. What was inside **AMAZED** Jaxs, the black and green egg was GLOWING!

"Hey boy, pull that egg out of that case and put it on the ground." The girl commanded with a voice that said that she knew what was she was talking about. Jaxs followed the girl's advice and pulled the egg out. He then laid it on a pile of leaves and the girl and Jaxs both stared at the egg in awe. The egg kept on shaking and glowing and shaking again.

Finally Jaxs broke the silence and asked: "I never found out what your name was?"

"My name is Kate. Kate Joy." The Girl replied.

"My name is Jaxs. Jaxs Miller. Wouldn't it be funny if you were related to Nurse Joy, seeing that your last name is Joy?" Jaxs said with a bit of amusement.

"I am related! And how would it be funny!" Kate asked in anger.

But before Jaxs could reply the egg was beginning to hatch. First the egg's flashing stopped and a bit of the egg came off. A small, grey paw or arm, Jaxs couldn't tell, was pushing bits of the egg out. Finally there was a large enough hole for the pokemon to crawl out. Jaxs stared at the egg with speechlessness. A small silver pokemon, on all fours, started to crawl out.

"Raaaaawww!" The baby pokemon screamed.

"What is that pokemon?" the two children asked at the same time. Jaxs pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon. The pokedex brought up the information and it was ready to tell Jaxs and Kate about the pokemon

"Aron, the first evolution of Aggron, and is most known as the steel pokemon. It usually lives deep in the mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat anything steel such as railroad tracks and cars." The Pokedex said.

Jaxs looked at the steel pokemon. To him it looked like a Poochyena that had lost its hair and its skin had been replaced by silver steel. There were also a few indents that were colored black. Jaxs tried to pick the pokemon up, but apparently the pokemon was actually made of steel and so Jaxs couldn't even move him.

"Hey there Aron, welcome to the world." Kate told the pokemon. She then patted his head.

"A-a-ron"

"Haha he's pretty awesome!" Jaxs told Kate. "Aron would you like to travel with me and become string?"

Aron leaped into Jaxs' pokemon bag and nodded into a yes. Aron really liked Jaxs' bag and the little steel pokemon would not get out or go into his pokeball.

"Well Aron if you're not going into a pokeball then lets battle!" Jaxs whispered to Aron.

Kate over heard and asked: "Who are you going to battle?"

"Well you Kate. If Duskull feinted then my second pokemon will be Aron!"

And with this the pokemon battle started again.

Author's Notes: So Jaxs' egg finally hatched into an Aron, fun huh? Thanks for Pokestet23 for reviewing every chapter and hope you like this chapter. This was a special long chapter so don't expect it to always be this long. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6: A Head Full of Steel

Chapter 6: A Head Full of Steel

Aron jumped out of the way as Happiny tried to tackle Aron. This battle had already gone on for about an hour and both pokemon were very strong willed. Jaxs discovered that Aron already knew Iron Head, Tackle, and Mud-Slap. This really helped Jaxs out in the search for a way to defeat the gym leader. But right now he had to concentrate on defeating Kate and her Happiny.

"Aron use Mud Slap and then follow it up with an Iron Head!" Jaxs told Aron. Aron obeyed and ran up to Happiny. Aron then turned around and bucked causing dirt to be flicked up into Happiny's face. Happiny was temporarily blinded and with that Aron's head started to glow white and the little steel pokemon head-butted the little pink pokemon. Happiny was sent flying backwards and she hit a rock.

"Happiny are you ok?" Kate asked with sympathy. Happiny slowly got to its knees and looked up at Kate. The pokemon's eyes were burning with passion and it finally stood up on its legs.

"Okay Happiny lets finish this off with pound!" Kate said.

Happiny strutted forwards and jumped into Aron with all of her 53.8 pounds and strength. Aron didn't even flinch and his HP only went down by 2 or 3 points.

"Haha nice try Kate, but Aron's defense levels are too high for a simple move like that. Now Aron counter with another Iron Head!" Jaxs boomed with confidence. He was very pleased that his new pokemon had such a high defense as well as such a good attack. This new bond between Aron and himself grew a little bit stronger every time Aron hit Happiny. And right now Aron was just pounding on Happiny! Finally Jaxs snapped out of his retrospective state and watched Aron Iron Head Happiny. The egg pokemon fell to the ground and finally fainted. Aron flashed white a couple of times and Jaxs took this as a sign that he had leveled up.

"So do you have another pokemon?" Jaxs asked.

"Oh shut up, you sore winner." Kate replied.

"I was only asking."

"Well truthfully I am only supposed to have Happiny and train with her for my life time, but I sort of want to ditch my career in Nursing and go on an adventure." Kate said.

"You could come with me you know? That is if you will stop calling me a creep and all." Said Jaxs, even though he fully knew that if she did come with him then one day he would have to admit that he liked her.

"Ha keep on wishing about the creep thing, but I think that coming with you will be refreshing and all. Where are you going next any ways?"

"I was going to train, but I think that I have accomplished that so I think that I will be on my way to the Oreburgh Gym."

And with this Jaxs and Kate walked into the sunset with Aron, Happiny, and a newly healed up Duskull (thanks to some potions and a revive from Kate) who were on their way to Oreburgh City.

Author's Notes: Sorry this was short (and late) chapter. I was at my sister's new house and she doesn't have internet so this is a very short one just to keep you guessing what is going to happen next time. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7: The Sonare Clan

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I have (and still are) at a swim meet that doesn't finish until Monday so I will try to get another chapter in Monday but until then there is this chapter. So enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Truth Behind the Joys

Jaxs and Kate walked for another day or two until they finally reached Oreburgh City. They were both exhausted and just wanted d a good night's sleep, so they did the obvious thing and walked to a Pokemon Center were another Nurse Joy was waiting.

"I hope this one doesn't throw me out like the last one did." Jaxs whispered to himself, but Kate heard it anyways.

"You know if you weren't so rude to my Mom she wouldn't have done that." Kate told Jaxs even though he really wasn't paying attention.

"I know, but I don't really know anything about how Pokemon Center works. That's why I assumed…" Jaxs was cut off by Kate's witty remark.

"Haven't you ever heard that assuming makes an ass-out-of-you-and-me."

"Oh haha very funny." Jaxs said in a very sarcastic voice, but Kate was already talking to Nurse Joy to get a room.

"Hi there can My companion and I have a room please?" Kate asked Nurse Joy.

"Sure. Here is your room key and now I just need your name for verification." Nusre Joy replied.

"Sure my name is Kate Joy and my friend's name is Jaxs Miller."

"Oh, if your Kate Joy then your Mom called us to tell you to X-Transceiver her. She said that she wants to know where you went and why." Nurse Joy said in a motherly voice.

"Ok? I'll get on that." and with that Kate walked of and called her Mom. Now it was Jaxs' turn so he walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, uh, can I please have my room key." Jaxs asked.

"Sure here it is. Your room is 205 and it is the second one on the right." Nurse Joy told Jaxs who seemed absolute confused until he heard the directions. And then the nurse handed Jaxs the small gold room key.

"Thank you and could you also take my pokemon. They seem exhausted and maybe not 100%." Jaxs explained.

"Sure just place there pokeballs on that tray over there and then you can proceed to your room." Nurse Joy pointed to the tray and the boy walked over to it and placed his 2 pokeballs on it. Jaxs then walked up the stairs and entered the room. As soon as he had sat down on the bed Kate walked in as well.

"How was your chat with your Mom?" Jaxs questioned.

"Fine she sounded relieved once I called her, but she didn't sound too happy when I said that I didn't want to be a Nurse." Kate replied.

"So you never explained how the whole Nurse thing works?" Jaxs curiously asked.

"Well originally all the Nurse Joys can be related to 5 Nurse Joys back in ancient history. These 5 Nurse Joys formed a clan called the Sonare Clan. This clan went to every war and healed up pokemon and their trainers. This clan soon expanded and in every city there was a subdivision of the Sonare Clan was there to heal any pokemon in need. Eventually the clan then turned into the Pokemon Center." Kate replied.

"Ohh that's awesome! So you're from a clan?"

"Yup, but we really should be going to sleep, Jaxs."Kate's last replied was before the two of them fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A Song Made for the Maidens

Chapter 8: A Song made from the Maidens

Jaxs and Kate fell asleep like babies. Their beds were small, but big enough for them both to have a good rest. They both woke up at about 8:00 A.M. and still wanted more sleep.

"Can I go back to bed?" Kate asked.

"No we have to get up. Today you and I have to train so that I can defeat the gym leader." Jaxs said in a very convincing way.

"Fine, but if the Oreburgh Gym uses rock types then how are you going to win if you have a Ghost type and a Rock/Steel type." Kate pondered in worry.

"I'll think of something to get me by." Jaxs said.

The two Pokemon Trainers finally got up and did their usually routine of washing, changing, and other things. They walked out of the room, picked their pokemon up, and then went down to Route 207 where they both decided to train. When they got there they almost had a heart attack at what was happening. Some short man in a tuxedo was holding a black pokemon market. This kind of a market sells pokemon that have been used as slaves to do a humans work. People rarely see these markets because they are normally held underground, until today.

"What should we do about it?" Kate asked into thin air because as soon as Jaxs saw this he ran over to the short guy and shouted at him.

"Stop this selling right now!" Jaxs ordered, but it did not go over well.

"Who are you to decide?" an anonymous voice asked.

"Yeah, why should we listen to you?" another voice said.

"Let's get him boys!" the last voice Jaxs heard. He knew what was coming so he slowly slid out his two pokeballs while they were talking and now he threw them out.

"Go Duskull and Aron!" Jaxs commanded. The small steel pokemon came out of his pokeball in a red zap and he landed on all four, where he would stay for a while. Duskull, however, came out and immediately used a new move that Jaxs had never seen before. Duskull made the air around the crowd grow black and his face all of a sudden popped ten times bigger than it was. Flames surrounded his head and all of the bad guys cowered in fear.

"I'm out of here!" the first anonymous voice said. The rest of the "gang" followed behind him and the only person left was the short fellow.

"Great now look what you have done!" the small man said. "Now I have to open shop somewhere else. You know this is all of your fault." He said while pointing at Jaxs. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle, you little punk!"

"Bring it." Jaxs replied.

The short man threw out 2 pokeballs. The first one was black and had some grey stripes on. This was a heavy ball that can only be made from a black Apricorn in the Johto Region. Out of that pokeball came a Snorlax and the other pokeball, which was only a normal great ball, came a Nidoking.

"Okay guys lets beat this short stack." Jaxs told Duskull and Aron. "Duskull use Ominous Wind on Nidoking and Aron use Iron Head on Snorlax."

Duskull's arms grew white and they started to turn round and round. Nidoking took the damage with ease and swiftly countered by using Shadow Punch on Duskull. Luckily, on the other side of the battle field Aron was successfully holding back Snorlax with Iron Head. The big, fat pokemon taking Aron's attacks was way too slow to hit the little steel pokemon. Every time a drain punch was trying to hit Aron, he would easily just jump out of the way and then head-butt Snorlax. The short man saw that if he did indeed defeat Jaxs then he would already be too late for running away. This logic made the short man recall his two powerful tanks and run away.

"I'll have a full battle with you someday kid. You just wait." And the small man ran out of the scene.

"Well that was interesting. If he had just stayed in for 5 minutes longer he would have won." Jaxs explained.

"You can say that again." Kate replied very sarcastically. "But look what's over there." She said pointing to a very large crate. This crate was about 9 feet high and 10 feet long. It had a huge, black bolt lock on it.

"Aron try using Iron Head on it." Jaxs said. The Iron Pokemon head-butted the lock and nothing happened.

"Okay, uhh, what the hell?" Jaxs thought out loud. "Duskull try going inside the lock and dismantling it."

The ghost pokemon turned a bit transparent and flew into the lock. A second later the bolt dropped off and the door swung open about an inch.

"Nice job Duskull." And with this Jaxs returned Duskull and Aron into their pokeballs and ran over to the door with Kate. The two pushed with pure might and the door slowly opened. Inside the crate were tons and tons of small pokemon and 1 large one. They all ran out and even a few of them ran up to Kate and Jaxs and rubbed their heads in thanks. It took a good 10 minutes before all of the pokemon had finally run off.

"Well that was interesting!" Kate exclaimed. She was about to walk away when Jaxs pulled her sleeve and pointed into the crate.

"Look, there is still one in there." said Jaxs.

Kate walked into the giant container and tried to coax the small green pokemon out but it just ran around her legs.

"Chik, chik, rita!" The small green pokemon announced. Kate bent down and scratched the small Pokémon's head. This pokemon looked like Aron except that it was green and small buds all around its neck. Then it also had a huge leaf on top of its head.

"This must be a Chikorita! Hey Chikorita would you like to see how normal, nice trainers work. You could come with me." Kate asked. She drew a pokeball and popped it on Chikorita's head. The ball flashed in sync with it being caught. Kate got up and said the all mighty line of: "I caught a Chikorita!"

A/N: OMG A NEW POKEMON! Chikorita is awesome, so she is now in here. Well one because I am just playing Soul Silver and two because well Chikorita is fricken awesome. Sorry Ash for ripping off you pokemon but you sort of suck at training them. Review please and peace. XD


	9. Chapter 9: Jaxs vs Roark

A/N: I have decided that I won't write a new chapter until I get at least 2 reviews because this way I can get more reviews for more people to see my chapters, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9: Jaxs vs. Roark

Jaxs and Kate had finally made it to the Oreburgh Gym and they were both ready to take it face on! Jaxs and Kate had flipped a coin to see who would go in first. Of course Jaxs lost (as he always did) in the coin toss and Kate gave him a hug and ran off into the Gym. Jaxs blushed at the hug, but luckily Kate didn't see. Jaxs followed Kate into the Gym and went up a flight of stairs that the Champion-in-Making showed him. Apparently there is a viewing room in all of the Gyms. Jaxs was surprised about how this was kept a secret from the public, but he didn't stay on that thought for long. He quickly chose, what looked like a comfy seat, and sat down. He already saw that Kate quickly beat all of the trainers in the way to Roark and soon she would be facing him. Jaxs knew that this would be a very easy win for Kate now that she had her Chikorita because grass is always good against rock and right now Chikorita's Vine Whip was just dominating all Geodudes in her way. This led her all the way to the Gym Leader.

"I see that this lass has been a mighty bull chargin' hera." Roark said in a very strange Texan accent. "I guess it is only right of me to challenge you to a gym battle of course! So let's go at it Sally!"

"Okay _Roark_ (in a total sassy voice). I accept your pokemon battle. Let's get it on!" Kate replied. "Oh and by the way my name is Kate not sally!" she shouted in a very angry mood.

The two pokemon trainers both brought out their pokemon and it was not less than 1 minute before Chikorita had fainted Roark's Geodude. He then brought out his Onix, but it was One Hit KOed by a new move Chikorita had learned call Razor Leaf. Onix tumbled to the ground and Roark brought out his last pokemon.

"You're my only hope. Go Cranidos!" Gym Leader Roark roared and then threw out his red and white pokeball. The fight between Chikorita and Cranidos was endless. Both sides used only 1 potion and in the end it was a lucky critical hit from Chikorita's. The next thing that Jaxs saw through the Plexiglas was Kate receiving a TM and a cool lookin' badge. Jaxs walked out of the viewing room and out the door to see Kate somehow already waiting for him.

"Oh my god, that was amazing Kate!" Jaxs exclaimed.

"I know. Though, I didn't know if I could win it after Cranidos got that lucky hit on Chikorita using head-butt. But I guess I pulled it off and now I have a cool badge plus a really useful TM." Kate said, but she noticed that Jaxs was only half listening. She decided to give Jaxs a little push towards the door of the Gym and he understood what Kate was saying without words. He slowly walked through the automatic doors and they opened with ease. Jaxs strutted through and took the route that Kate also took. He passed his first trainer and the trainer only looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to battle me?" Jaxs asked the boy trainer. The trainer looked up and gave Jaxs a shake of the head.

"None of the Pokemon Trainers before the Gym Leader are going to battle you. You're sister, or whatever she, knocked out our pokemon so bad that they are all in the Pokemon Center. I guess that this is just your lucky day." The Trainer replied.

Jaxs took this information in and noted to himself that he has to be more careful of Kate, especially, when he is facing her in a battle. Jaxs shook his head and got his mind back to his goal. He walked through the maze and eventually made it to the Gym Leader.

"Another trainer, lucky me! You (Roark said while pointing at Jaxs) are challenged by myself to a pokemon battle." The Gym Leader said. Jaxs agreed and the two pokemon trainers threw out their pokemon.

"Okay then, let's get this battle on!" Jaxs shouted. He threw out Aron because he knew that Steel was super effective against Rock. His plan was to OHKO all of his pokemon with Iron Head. Unfortunately some of the pokemon Roark had were faster than he was. Oh well, Jaxs was going to win this whether he had an advantage or not. He saw Roark throw out Geodude as his first pokemon.

"Okay Aron, remember the plan. Put it into plan now!" Jaxs ordered. Aron automatically obeyed and the little steel pokemon shot at Geodude.

"Geodude try to avoid the attack." Roark said in a confident tone. When Aron tried to Head-Butt Geodude pushed up with his muscly arms and the rock tried to jump. Aron was only about 1 foot away when Geodude tried to avoid the attack but his fists slipped on the dirt. Aron saw this chance and got a direct hit on Geodude. The rock pokemon fell straight down and fainted.

"Good job Geodude! See you next battle." Roark said.

**Part 1 Ended**


	10. Chapter 10: A Breakthrough in Pokemon

A/N: The final part of the battle! Read and Review! Peace XD

Chapter 10: A Breakthrough in Pokemon

Roark through his signature pokemon out after Geodude was OHKOed. Roark thought that if he could just get Aron out of the way then Jaxs' next pokemon would be a piece of cake. This wasn't as easy as it turned out to be.

"Cranidos use Pursuit and then follow up and use Head-butt." Roark ordered.

Jaxs countered by letting Aron take both of the hits because neither of them where going to do more than 7 hit points. Roark was finally realizing that Aron had way to high of a Defense to do any damage, so he tried going strategic.

"Quick, Cranidos hit those boulders over there and make them go flying at Aron."

Jaxs ordered: "Aron, when those boulders come near you jump and run on them. Try to jump from one to the other. After you get near him try using Iron Head and taking him out."

The two pokemon did what they were told and it ended up being a chaotic scene. Aron was about to hit Cranidos when a boulder hit the two and sent them flying. Cranidos' head was stuck in the wall and Aron was stuck under Cranidos' body. Neither of the pokemon could get out. This made the Referee jump in to call the situation.

"Since none of the pokemon on the field are able to battle, but defeat I am calling this a draw. The trainers are now allowed to recall their pokemon, but they cannot use the same ones again." The Referee finally said.

Jaxs threw out Duskull from his pokeball and Roark looked surprise at the choice.

"You made an interesting choice there." Roark stated.

"Well, uhh, how do I put this? Duskull is my only choice. But to me it doesn't really matter because either way I am determined to get this badge." Jaxs said. The boy now looked at Duskull and gave him the command of using a Faint Attack on Onix.

"Quick Onix use dodge whatever is coming!" Roark said, but he knew that Onix couldn't dodge an attack that he didn't even know what to expect.

Duskull zoomed towards Onix and zigzagged towards the lumbering stone beast, which in turn tried to wiggle away from Duskull. The ghost pokemon easily found its mark on Onix and landed a perfect punch which Onix took heavy damage from. Onix swayed a bit and then shook his head. The stone snake had successfully survived the attack.

"Wow, that Onix is just a Physical Tank. Well I guess that he couldn't be anything else." Jaxs thought silently to himself. "Okay Duskull, let's finish this with Ominous Wind!"

Roark didn't even try to let Onix escape because he knew that Jaxs' Duskull was way too powerful for Onix to even put a dent in. As the Gym Leader thought of his defeat Duskull landed his wind attack on Onix for a critical hit. Onix finally fell down. Jaxs' eyes grew big in surprise and he leaped off of the ground and shook his fist in the air like the Olympic Swimmers. He was over filled with happiness. Roark walked over and congratulated him.

"I believe since you have beaten me that you deserve this badge." Roark said whilst handing him the Coal Badge. "I also believe that a Pokemon Trainer as well trained as you are should have this" Roark handed him a Technical Machine. "This contains TM76, which is Stealth Rock. Stealth Rock is when the pokemon lays a trap of rocks by the Pokemon's feet. Any pokemon that switches in is hurt by these sharp rocks and depending on how weak the pokemon is against rock types, the more or less damage will be taken." Roark's last words were.

Jaxs thanked Roark for the best Gym Battle so far (well actually the only Gym Battle so far ) and then left the Gym. Kate ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"You did so well!" she exclaimed. She looked into Jaxs' eyes and they both connected for a second. She started to blush and hopped off of Jaxs. Jaxs also blushed. The two walked off and decided not to talk about what happened. Instead they both held hands and walked over to the Pokemon Center.


	11. Chapter 11: The White, Glimmering Sun

Chapter 11: The White, Glimmering Sun

Kate and Jaxs walked through the night to reach the Pokemon Center. Even though it wasn't that far away, the pair of kids doodled and twaddled. Once the two had actually reached the pink building Nurse Joy gave them two different rooms and fell fast asleep.

In the morning, the two sleepy heads met down at the healing center.

"Here are your pokemon!" Nurse Joy cheerfully said whilst handed Jaxs and Kate their two pokeballs. Jaxs groggily said thanks and left, but Kate was in a much happier mood.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait until my Happiny evolves into a Chansey just like yours!" She said. Happiny popped out of her pokeball and jumped into Kate's arms.

"Happiny! Piny, piny!" the small, pink pokemon shouted with pure joy.

"Did you know that a Happiny evolves with love and while holding an oval stone. My Chansey evolved about 5 years ago and since then we actually hunt Oval Stones." Nurse Joy explained.

"Really that's amazing! I guess that Jaxs and I will have to look out for one." Kate replied.

"Well, actually, I owe your mom one, so, uhh, here have this!" Nurse Joy exclaimed while handing Kate an Oval Stone. For some reason Happiny immediately jumped onto Kate and grabbed the stone. The little pink pokemon put it into her pouch and then bounced off to where she originally was.

"I guess Happiny already loves it!" Kate said. This conversation went on for another 5 minutes and by the time it ended Jaxs was almost dragging Kate out of the Pokemon Center. Once the two had finally left, they decided to take a break and try something new.

" I heard that they have a Pokemon Contest in Hearthome City." Jaxs suggested.

"Sure, but how are we going to get there. It's not like we have a flying type pokemon and even if we did, it would be impossible to get there if we haven't even been there." Kate replied. Almost on time, Kate's rival, who Jaxs doesn't even know about, walked (well actually bumped) into the pair of kids. Kate was about to say sorry to the person for being in there way, except when she say that it was Morgan, she stared in awe.

"Well long time, no see, Kate" The very tall girl said. Even though she was tall, it looked like she was actually skinny. Jaxs was in amazement when she saw her. Not only did Jaxs have a crush on Kate, but Kate also had hot friends. Jaxs turned away from the two girls before they decided to kill him for staring.

"So what brings you here, Morgan?" Kate asked.

"Well I just got off of my vacation from the Hoenn Region and while I was there I caught a Tropius, so I am now training it." Morgan said in a very proud and confident tone.

"Well I need to train my Happiny, so why don't we have a battle?" Kate lied. All she really wanted to do was kick Morgan's booty.

"Sure! Fly high Tropius" Morgan threw out a Green and Brown ball that was evidently a Safari Ball. A massive Brown Giraffe with leaves covering some of its back and its head came out with a red laser. The beast had, well what looked like bananas, hanging from its neck and the leaves on its back sprouted up and made four wings. Kate was stunned about how this thing looked and she was terrified about what moves it knew.

"Troooo, trooo!" the Palm Tree Giraffe shouted.

"Okay Happiny, this is going to be a tough battle. I am counting on you!" Kate threw out her pokeball. Happiny did a front flip while in the red flash. "Okay Happiny use Pound!"

Happiny ran towards Tropius and jumped onto it with all of her might.

"Tropius dodge by using fly!" Morgan said. Tropius spread its leafy wing and started flapping them up and down. Suddenly a huge down force of wind made the giant pokemon lift off of the ground. Happiny missed her mark, but she wasn't giving up. The little pink pokemon jumped up and hit Tropius.

"Now Aerial Ace, Tropius." And with that command, Tropius found new speed that he had never reached before and hit Happiny as hard as he could. Happiny was thrown back a good 20 yards and landed at Kate's feet.

"Come on Happiny, I know that you can win this! I believe in you and so should you!" Kate whispered into Happiny's face. Happiny got up and looked at Kate. She then turned towards Tropius and started to turn white.

"Oh my Lugia! She's evolving!" Jaxs exclaimed. Happiny was changing form between what she is going to be and what she was going to be. Suddenly out of the White, Glimmering sunlight came out Chansey. She stood about 3 feet tall and was like Happiny but a lot bigger. Her body got rounder and taller, her strand of curl on top of her head was gone, and the oval stone in her ouch was replaced by a big, humongous egg.

"Wow a Chansey. I have a Chansey!" Kate shouted.

And so the battle was just beginning!

A/N: Sorry for no update in a while. I have had some wedding things to do (well actuallly just listening to my Sister about her wedding). Read, Review, Pm, Peace XD


End file.
